


the sudden flash of a thought

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Weeds
Genre: Episode: s05e01 Wonderful Wonderful, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy needs a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sudden flash of a thought

"I love you. I love you." Andy confessed, looking at Nancy with a sincerity and burgeoning joy that made her chest ache. 

"I know you do, in that 'wife of dead brother, current source of income, provider of room and board' way, right?" Nancy desperately wanted to give him a way out of this startling news.

"You just want to fuck me." Nancy stated, idly wondering if this was a somewhat latent childish reaction, like wanting your brother's race car simply because it wasn't your race car. It was too much right now. Everything was and she didn't have time to placate to his boyish needs.

"It's not about sex." Andy tried to explain, but she looked at him pointedly, raising her eyebrows a fraction of an inch. "Yeah, ok, maybe it's a little bit about sex, Nancy, you're hot, but it's not just sex."

"Andy," she said in a reproachful tone, as if that one word uttered like a disapproving school teacher was going to change everything. She closed her eyes for a moment, wanting to pull her sunglasses on to cover her face, but she was inside and they were still buried in her bloodied purse.

"Nancy." He gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder and alternated between patting her and squeezing her too tightly. Suddenly he was a teenage boy with no experience, grasping and groping with no end result in sight. As awkward as his touch felt, she welcomed it, closing her eyes. It felt amazing to be touched by someone without blood on their hands. Figuratively. Andy was simplest thing in her life.

With her eyes closed, Nancy took a deep breath and held it in her lungs as she rolled over onto her back. Andy's hand was still unsure as it skimmed over the top of her black dress. She'd been so fully drained that she'd crawled directly into bed without changing her clothes. The fabric was worn to softness from so many washes in the hard water of the washing machine.

"Is this ok?" Andy asked, his voice as light as his touch. 

Nancy hummed her affirmative response, which turned into a moan as the palm of his hand pressed against her pelvic bone. It felt like she hadn't washed her hair in days, all the dirt collecting along with the secrets and lies. Instead of taking a shower Nancy spits out, "I'm pregnant."

"That was fast," he exclaimed, pulling his hand back as if it was slapped. The sudden loss of weight against her pulled a gasp from her throat.

"Not from this." She opened her eyes and leveled a look at him to communicate her concern over his vast stupidity. He backed up from bed and stood, looking around the room, not making eye contact.

"Ohhh," Andy over exaggerated, "pregnant by your violent Mexican drug kingpin boyfriend." 

"Yes, I'm pregnant and I need to sleep." She confirmed, watching as he spun around and reached for the door.

"Get some sleep," he whispered as he fled from the room. Finally alone, she drifted on that beautiful edge of being awake and sleeping.


End file.
